Six to Ten: The Madness Begins
by SugarBaby-HardyGirl and Hurric
Summary: for all the crazy people out there who think they're the only ones who do this...


Title: Six to Ten: The Madness Begins

By: Brittany (aka sugarbaby-hardygirl) and Aya (aka Hurricane's Sidekick)

Disclaimer: We own none of the WWF characters. (Although I wish I did ^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brittany: I downloaded Lita's new theme song, **it's good *nods approvingly* very good**

Aya: i cant believe Billy and Chucky's song isn't going to be on WWF's Forceable Entry CD!! *complains*

Brittany: ***no answer***

Aya: COME ON! That theme song is so good!

Brittany: **i don't think the world is ready for it**

Aya: and Chucky and Billy are yummy ^_^ their hair designer is a bit whack though.

Brittany: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Aya: but their cute!! ^_^

Brittany: **o_O whatever you say...*backs away slowly***

Aya: and I wanna hug 'em forever and ever and ever and ever

Aya: ***still goes on* **and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever

Aya: *no sign of stopping* and ever and ever and ever

Aya: --- annoying non?

Brittany: **lol. i wanna hug Brian for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever *then Shane* and ever and ever and ever and ever lol**

Aya: *pulls Brian out of Brittany's grasp*

Aya: *pushes him in direction of...hm...LITA

Brittany: **NO! Brian! *runs after brian***

Aya: she should keep him busy while you've got your hands full with Shane ^_^

*Shane looks dejected*

Aya: come on! don't be so mean to Shane!

Brittany: ***hugs Shane* sorry **

*Brian runs away meanwhile*

Aya: here *hands brittany a baseball bat* it might come in handy, lol

Brittany: ***swings blindly* oops....who'd i hit?**

*Aya falls down*

Aya: HEY!

Brittany: **SORRY!**

Aya: watch where you swing! this ain't pinata time *mad look*

Brittany: ***runs after brian* brian! *looks back* *Shane crying* damn! i can't win! *checks on aya* as my friend vallie would say 'chicks before dicks'**

Aya: *black eye starts to form* *cries* *hugs Billy and Chucky*

Brittany: **sorry!**

Aya: *kicks away hair designer* yuck *disgusted look*

Brittany: ***kicks billy in the ass, kicks chucky in the balls he wishes he had* *runs to find Brian & Shane***

Aya: awww Chucky you HAD great hair and you had to cut it all off *cries* Billy, you're okay but i liked you better with your former name *cries*

Brittany: **roflmas**

Aya: damn you steven richardson! steve richardson tries to get past me to try to get into his limo*

Brittany: **looks around* where's Brian?**

Aya: NO YOU DON"T! *shrieks and grabs what's left of steven richardson's hair*

Aya: THERE HE IS! *points at figure (Brian) running off into the horizon*

Aya: that sounds like a corny line coming from a romance novel

Brittany: ***looks again* where's Shane?**

Brittany: ***starts crying* they both left me **

Aya: THERE HE IS! *points at Shane who's learning tips from Hurricane on how to ride a Hurri-cycle and how to get a Hurri-sidekick of his own* but NOT how to be a Hurri-perv ;)

****

Brittany: *walks over to Shane/hurricane casually* hi guys *smiles*

Hurricane: Citizen Brittany

Shane: *echoes* Citizen

*Hurricane turns to Shane* : NO you say Citizen THEN the name

****

*molly comes out, hits shane with a kendo stick*

*Shane looks dejected* : sorry man first day on the job is tough!

****

Molly: oops, wrong guy

*Shane falls into hurri-cycle*

Aya: Molly were you looking for this? *innocently hands her a frying pan*

****

Brittany: *i run after molly* HOW DARE YOU HIT MY MAN LIKE THAT!

*Brian hears Brittany say that and runs off crying*

Aya: you made a MAN cry damn girl

Brittany: ***beats molly senseless* Hmmph *wipes hands* there, don't MESS with Shane no more *walks off to find Brian* I'm sorry Brian! *crying* **

*Shane sees Brittany running off to find Brian* Shane: I guess that goes for her being my Shane-sidekick

Brittany: ***i sit against a wall crying* i can't pick between them! why did they have to do this to me!**

Aya: *creates a carbon copy of Brittany* here stick this carbon copy to whichever guy and then you can switch from time to time sure it won't talk but I'm sure they won't notice the difference

Brittany: ***sticks it to Shane***

Brittany: **lol**

*Shane notices* Shane: it's not the same *starts crying*

Brittany: ***real me* stop it Shane *cries* it's not fair! *looks around for brian* now where'd HE go off to?**

Shane: *looks at carbon copy and at Brittany* 

who the hell are you? 

*turns to carbon copy* 

Brittany? 

*no reply* 

Brittany? 

*shakes carbon copy* 

*carbon copy falls to the ground*

OH MY GOD I KILLLED BRITTANY! -- squeaky South Park voice

****

*Brian comes out, hearing Shane say this* Brian: YOU DID WHAT??

*Brian beats up Shane*

*quiet little birdie comes and chirps that it isn't the real brittany*

Brittany: ***real me* Brian stop!**

hehe *giggles and flys away*

****

*Brian looks @ bloody Shane* oh....

*hurricane flies in*

Hurricane: **citizen Shane! what happened**

* Shane unable to speak*

*hurricane looks at Brian*

Hurricane: are you the citizen that beat up my hurricane-wannabe-in-training?

*Brian nods*

****

*hurricane*:WHASSUPWITDAT??

Hurricane: here you go *hands Brian a cheap imitation costume* now you can see me as your role model and live to try to be just as good as me. Key word: TRY

Brittany: **lol**

*lita reappears* what happened?

*molly reappears too*

*Brian glomps onto Lita's leg* 

*molly runs and steals Hurricane's cape* 

*** Shane** hides behind brittany*

*brittany is confused*

Brittany: ***i hug Shane regardless, Brian looks at me sad* *sigh***

*Hurricane runs after mighty molly for his cape*

*matt come up, looks at Brian evilly*

Aya: ooo MATT! *shrieks like a maniac fan and hugs him*

*matt looks uncomfortable*

****

*jeff walks up* what the HELL is going on? am I the only sane one for once?

*jeff shakes his head*

Aya: JEFF! *shrieks and hugs him, tugging on his hair*

****

*Jeff's eyes bug out of his head*

Aya: oops sorry, my bad? *blushes and steps back*

*cuts a lock of his hair for a friend*

Brittany: ***i laugh***

*jeff glances in Aya's direction*

Aya: what? Lol

****

* Shane's still bleeding from the beating he received*

Brittany: ***i look at my shirt* ick blood! *take shirt off a la Lita and steals Shane's button down shirt to wear. Your fault.**

* Shane pouts like a 2-year-old*

Aya: awwwww

****

* Shane throws a temper tantrum a la christian who walks up and joins him*

Aya: CHRISTIAN?!? *EEK* WHERE WHERE?!? *looks around like a maniac*

****

*christian*: *throwing a temper tantrum with shane*

DDP: Hey it's me, it's me it's D.D.P.! that's not a bad thing, it's a good 

*we all glare*

*ddp backs away*

Aya: *gives ddp a diamond cutter* HAHA *simpsons voice* I stole your move!

****

*christian gets up and walks away*

Aya: CHRISTIAN!

****

*shannon moore appears* man, so THIS is what goes on in the WWF

Aya: *grabs Christian by the collar and drags him back*

  
Aya: *drops Jeff like a ton of bricks and runs over to Christian*

Aya: *to Jeff* : Sorry Jeffy you just don't stand a chance to Christian ^_^

****

Brittany: *trish walks up* what in the world *looks at Brian* aw you're cute *Brittany drops Shane accidently, 'blinded by rage' Brittany starts hitting trish*

*Brittany, while mercilessly beating trish* BITCH!

* Shane starts to cry again*i thought she liked me...*sniff sniff*

*trish winks at Brian before going over to **Shane***

Trish: awww it's okay 

Brittany: ***me undecided, i look at Shane, who looks scared, all he sees is trish's boobs in his face* help *small voice***

*jeff laughs at Shane * now you know what i put up with

*dudley boys come in* D'VON! GET THE TABLES 

*Brittany glares at bubba* GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! ya'll aren't in this!

*billy and chucky r posing.* we look SO good! *aya looks at them* i'm over HERE!

*billy and chucky saunters over to Aya's direction.*

****

*Ashley & Evan walk in* (evan is Shane 's friend) *evan looks @ Shane*:GANG STUFF

Aya: *prep talking Chucky and Billy* DITCH THAT HAIR STYLIST! I'll make you look good, in more way then one *winks* lol j/k

****

*shane laughs @ the inside joke* 

Brittany: ***me and ashley look at them weird & shrug***

Brittany:*gags @ aya's comment 2 billy & chucky

Aya: whoa who's in here?

Dudleys: Us!

Matt: me!

Jeff: don't forget me!

billy and chucky: ***poses* us!**

Ashley, Evan, **Shane**, Brian: Us!

Brittany: Me!

steven richardson (where'd he come from?): I'm doing this..for your own good

Christian: *no answer just a temper tantrum*

DDP: it's not a bad thing *grins* it's a good thing *shows off his pearly whites*

Trish, Lita, Hurricane: Us!

Brittany: **geez**

Aya: too many people o.O

****

Brittany: lol

Brittany: **this would make a good fanfic...hehe**

*chrissy is still standing there, Shane glares at her* LEAVE ME ALONE! *cries like a baby* *chrissy smirks* you're so dumb *she leaves* 

*danny comes in* HEY YOU WITH THE BLONDE STREAKS! *danny leaves*

Aya: maybe we CAN make a fan fic out of this!

Brittany: **lol that'd be great! we should!**

*leaves all others behind and talk on their own*

Aya: You know, we should really chat like this again.

Brittany: Think the world will be ready for the sequel?

Aya: Only time will tell ***X-files theme song*** -the truth is out there-

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


End file.
